What is love?
by AnimeAngel707
Summary: Hiei has trouble wondering who he is untill he meets a beautiful new stranger.Alot beter than it sounds.(I hope you like it's my first fan fic!)
1. Default Chapter

Hi all!This is my first fan fic ever so don't be rude and as always r&r!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is love?  
  
chapter 1   
  
Sunlight filters through the curtains in Kurama's room at the house he and his human mother live at.Hiei yawns and stands up to start redressing.Kurama wakes up due to slight movements of the matress.He turns over and memories of their night played through his head.He blushed feeling ashamed.Hiei also felt awkward .  
  
"I'll see you later."he said with a flat tone.  
  
"Fine"Kurama answered with the same tone.  
  
With that Hiei leaped out of the window and headed on his way.  
  
Hiei walked through the park to find his favorite tree to take a nice long nap.It wasn't that he didn't like Kuramas bed or any bed for that mater but he felt more at ease in the good outdoors in a nice strong tree.He also felt uncomfortable of the fact that he was sleeping beside a man made him feel really odd.Sure he liked Kurama but he felt him to be a big brother than a bed buddy and yet he allowed them to do ungodly thigs to each other.I'm a pushover!Hiei realized with unhappy satisfaction.After a few shocking moments he shrugged it off and slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats it for the first chapter and i know it sounds like its turning out to sound like a yaio fan fic but its not.trust me on this one.if you want more give and you shall recive.Tchoa~ Pink 


	2. Author's note

Hello all of my faithful fans.I just wanted to let you Know that the next chapter will be up very soon i swear.The reason why its not up yet is because i had alot of school work and i haven't had alot of free time lately.Just wanted to let you all know. ~Pink 


	3. Important

Hello again!^_^THIS NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO READ.This note contains character bio¦s of all new characters.Frist off we¦ll start with one of the main character.Her name is Oni and you will know her present by reading my story.So I guess I¦ll tell you her past.  
  
^_^ Oni ^_^ meow!  
  
Oni is a 15 year old cat-girl-demon that lives in Japan in her own apartment that her best friend Pink¦s µmother¦, Genki.She attends Sarayashiki High.From the moment she was born her father hated her for no aparent reason so he named her Oni which means µdemon¦ in japnese.Her father was the leader of the demon millitary.Her half brother Shizaku on the other hand adored his little sister.Her mother Mikati was the most beautiful cat-woman-demon in ant of the many worlds and her mother loved her very much also which made her father very angry.One night when Oni was three she watched as her father strangled her mother and ran to Shizaku very afraid and Shizaku took her and they fled their beautiful mansion to hide from their father who was most likely searching for them to finish knocking off the rest of his family so Oni and Shizaku had to keep moving from place to place.When Oni was 6 Shizaku sent her to live with Genki for two reasons.1 to have her learn how to use her powers and spirit energy and 2 he knew that at the time she wasn¦t safe with him so he sent her to the human world because he knew that was the last place he¦d look for them.While at Genki¦s she meet her best friend Pink.When she was 12 Shizaku came back for her and the left on another journey.When she turned 14 her and Shizaku got seperated and she was searching for him everywhere.The last she heard was that he was trapped in Maze castle so she went back to Sarayashiki to find him.When she got there Genki got her an apartment near her friend Yusukes house.All the while trying to find a way to get into Maze castle to rescue her brother.  
  
*~Pink~*   
  
Pink is a 15 year old half-demon girl living in Japan with her adoptive mother Genki.She is part human on her dads side and half wind apperition.Her mother named her Pink because she said that the morning she was born the horizon was the most beautiful Pink in the world.When she was 2 her father was drafted to go fight in the war.A month later her and her mother recived a leter saying that her father had been killed.Her mother was so heart broken that she seemed to forget about everything.Even Pink.One morning her mother just left.With no where to go she wwent to live with her uncle, King Enma and her cousin Koenma.A month later King Enma realized he couldn¦t raise two todlers at the same time so he asked Genki if she would take in Pink.Genki gladly accepted because Pink was the Kings neice and because she was tired of being alone.At first her and Genki didnt et along but eventually they both came arou and started to enjoy each others company.By this time Pink had turned 5 and was about to star Sarayashiki Elementry where she made her 3 first friends Yusuke,Kuwumbara,and Keiko.When she turned 6 Oni came to live with them and they became best friends instantlly,  
  
unfourtunatly Oni left when she turned 12 and Pink was very upset.Genki felt bad for Pink so she took her on a tour of the demon world where Pink meet Hiei.Her and Hiei became really good friends almost as fast as her and Oni did.They dated for about a year but Hiei left Pink to go search for his sister but he promised to return to her within The time span it took the Sakura trees to bloom.By 13 Pink had lost all hope of Hiei comeing back and became very sad because she really loved him.When she turned 15 her spirits brightened when Oni returned and they became beter friends than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!I'll have the real next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Bunos dias! ~Pink ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 2

Hello all!This is it the 2 chapter to my story!Yay!Let me Know if you like it .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The lovely lady Oni decided that she would take a detour through the park on her way to her part-time job after school today.As she passed under an unbelivably leafy oak tree she felt something wet hit the top of her head.She felt the wet area and it seemed like really warm, thick water.  
  
"Ewwww!"she shreiked, "Someone spat on me!"  
  
She looked up into the tree to see who the culprit was and was surprised to see a man sleeping in the tree and he was drooling in his sleep!  
  
Ew!Gross!"she exclaimed"Hey you!Wake up!"Oni yelled.Hiei didn't even flinch.Becoming anoyed and frustrated, Oni picked up a rock and chucked it at the man in the tree.  
  
Startled Hiei jumped and lost his balance causing him to fall out of the tree pinning Oni to the ground.Oni, equally startled looked up at him which wasn't very hard seeing that he had pinned her to the ground.  
  
"He,he.......um...hi?"she asked scratching the top of her head.  
  
"Who are you and why did you throw a rock at me."  
  
"Well, I threw the rock at you because you drooled in my hair and who I am is none of your buissness!Now if you wouldn't mind getting off me it will be greatly appreiciated."  
  
"For one thing I don't drool and also your kind of comfy." he said snuggling his head into her chest.  
  
"I said get OFF!" she yelled at him while shoving him off of her.As soon as they were up Hiei started to walk away with one hand in his pocket and the other one giving a slight wave.  
  
"See ya, Baka."  
  
"Err!" Oni growled and walkedup to Hiei,spun him around, slapped him and stalked off.  
  
Hiei ,still standing under the tree out of shock that he just got slapped, clutched his stinging check.  
  
"I've never been slapped before." he said with awe to himself.  
  
He slowly sat down still in awe.Off in the distance he saw a locket lying on the ground where he landed on the myesterious stranger.He picked up the heart-shaped locket and for some reason it looked oddly fimilar.He opened it to see the picture inside and was shocked to see who the person was.Not sure what to do he took off to Kurama's to explain his ordeal and to ask what he should do and to see if could make any sense of this strange locket and even stranger myestery girl. 


	5. Chapter 3

Hello again! How are you all?I'm doin great but softball practice is exausting.Here it is chapter 3.A special hello to Oni and Geminigdragon.thank you sooooo much for those of you who reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As soon as Oni got into the Spirit world, she headed straight to the castle to start her new job as Koenma's secretary.When entered Koenma's office, he was sitting behind his desk looking very upset with her.  
  
"Your late.And that's not really a good impression to make on your first day."  
  
"I can ex-"  
  
But I'll let it slide this time scince your Pinks friend." Oni looked baffled.She was sure she was going to be fired on the spot but amazingly she wasn't.  
  
"Whats the mater?"  
  
"N-nothing sir!"  
  
"Then you can get to work putting away files."he said pointing to the huge heaps of files that reached from the floor to the ceiling on the opposite wall.Oni formed a sweat drop.  
  
"You've got to be kidding ."  
  
No.I'm completely serious.It's very important to keep track of all of the demons in either of the worlds."  
  
"Well....OK then."Oni said walking over to the other side of the room,"Oh!Do you mind if I use a special technique of mine to help speed up the process?"  
  
"Be my guest miss Oni."  
  
"Thank you Koenma sir."Oni said.She looked at the stacks of files and then started to concentrate very hard with her index finger and thumb pointed upwards.Koenma could see a huge aura forming around Oni."Prisim of seven!" she shouted while separating into seven Oni's!They all immediately got to work .  
  
I know I've seen that technique somewhere before,but where?Koenma thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei climbed up the wall outside of Kurama's house.He peeked inside the window to make sure that no one besides Kurama was in the roomful he saw was Kurama siting at his desk doing homework so Hiei crawled in and sat on the window seal.  
  
"I don't see why you bother with that stupid ningen 'school'."  
  
"Scince I'm in a human body I have to keep a human appearance and in my case that involves school.You know that Hiei."  
  
Kurama got up and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge looking at the floor.Hiei,sudenly feeling uncomfortable stood and faced the wall ,keeping his back to Kurama.  
  
"We need to talk." they both said at the same time.  
  
"You first."They said together again.  
  
"Hn...."Hiei said with a highly irritated voice.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat.  
  
"Hiei I don't think we should 'see' each other anymore."Kurama said quickly getting it over with.  
  
Hiei wheeled around and stared at Kurama in dis-belivement.Kurama put a sorry look on his face.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking at me that way Kurama?"Hiei asked getting really annoyed.  
  
"It's just that I never meant to hurt you by telling you how I truly felt and now I feel guilty."  
  
"Hurt?Me?"  
  
"Well, it's just the look you had on your face after I told you."  
  
"I only looked that way because I was about to tell you the same thing."  
  
"Oh.Really?" Kurama asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
"When you start a conversation with 'we have to talk' it's usually not going to end very well."  
  
"True.Will we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course we will.Your like a brother to me Kurama."  
  
A moment of awkward silence passes between the two.  
  
"Right then.Is that all you came here for or did you want to talk about something else?"  
  
"Thats right!" Hiei said pulling the locket from his pocket."You see I ran into this girl....."  
  
Hiei told his story to Kurama leaving out the little detail about him getting slapped.  
  
"So you say she drooped this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure it's her's?"  
  
"No Kurama.Its my heart shaped locket with a picture of Shizaku inside."Hiei said sarcastically.Kurama raised his eyebrows and looked at Hiei."Of course it's not mine!"  
  
"Well, then I guess all you can do is confront her about it."  
  
"What?!Why would I do that?"  
  
"It's obvious that the girl is, well was in love with him."  
  
"Shizaku?In love?"After a few moments what he said sunk in."Come to think of it ,Shizaku had a locket just like this one.Do think it's possible that they kept the locket when he went to the morgue?"  
  
"Perhaps.If they kept it it would be in Koenma's archives for evidence, but-":Kurama was cut off by Hiei quickly jumping out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well that's the last of them Koenma sir." Oni reported all back in one body.  
  
"Great job Oni.Now I only have one more task for you then you may go home.I would like you to run the bracelet of Emerald Truth to the archives.The code is 83495."  
  
"It's so beautiful."Oni said mesmerized.  
  
"What ever you do do not put it on or you'll lose every one of your memories and you'll never be able to recover them."  
  
Oni remembered all the good times her and Shizaku had on their travels and all the times her and her best friend , Pink hung out.Ecspecially the time when her and Pink became blood sisters and said that they would be friends for forever. She figured she'd beter hld it rather than wear it to the vault.  
  
~*~  
  
Within seconds Hiei was in front of Koenma's desk.Surprisingly enough the toddler was fast asleep with his head resting on the desk.Deciding to be mischivious, Hiei picked up a pencil and poked Koenma in the head.Koenma poped up screaming which caused Hiei to jump back flinging the pecil in the air that came down and hit Koenma in the head.  
  
"Ouch!What do you want Hiei?!"  
  
"I need the code to the archives vault now!"  
  
"My new secertary's in there right now so it's open.But w-"Koenma was cut off by a black flash darting out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" koenma asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry it took so long!The next one will be up faster I swear.Sayonara!  
  
~Pink 


End file.
